Girl Drink Drunk
by Queen of the Ramen
Summary: After JD leaves Molly alone at the bar, Elliot comes over to comfort her. Explicit.


Doctor Molly Clock was bummed out when JD left her at the bar. Totally and completely bummed out, in no state to be driving herself home, in no mood to exchange small talk with a taxi driver and in need of a friend. Which was why her friend and fellow doctor Elliot Reid now sat on the bar stool next to her, pounding back girly drinks and exchanging stories (mostly not very flattering) about JD.

"He's such a butthead," Elliot slurred over her pink umbrella-ed tropical concoction.

"Yeah, but a cute one," Molly's head drifted closer and closer to the bar's counter-top with each drink.

A small smile crossed Elliot's face. "Yeah, he's okay." She placed a napkin in the puddle of beer Molly's face was careening towards before she could hit it. "But _you're _even cuter."

Molly grinned back. "You're drunk." This declaration was slightly muffled by the napkin.

"Yeah," Elliot admitted, her smile even bigger now. "So?"

"Hmmmmm..." Molly tried to think about why this was important information, but for some reason it refused to come to mind. "I 'unno." She managed to raise her head from the bar but the napkin came with it, stuck there by the small amount of beer it had managed to absorb .

Elliot laughed and gently peeled the napkin off her friend's cheek, letting her hand rest there once it had been removed. Molly placed her hand on top and give it a squeeze. Their hands lowered together and stayed together, fingers intertwined atop the bar, unfortunately landing in the puddle of beer.

"Oh," and "Ew," they said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed before sheepishly grinning and dropping their clasped hands.

"I'd better go wash my hands," Elliot said, standing up.

"Me too," Molly chimed in.

She followed close behind her and they both entered the bathroom at the same time. When they both headed for the same sink it caused them to laugh and they ended up sharing it, soapy hands bumping and slipping over each other. Afterwards they shared the same hand dryer and they each helped the other dry their hands, rubbing them together. The only other occupant in the bathroom exited her stall at around that time and gave them an odd look before exiting, not bothering to wash her hands.

"Looks like we're all alone," Molly pushed closer to Elliot, placing her face in the crook of the other woman's neck. "You smell good. Lavender?"

"Yep, I still have some of JD's shampoo," Elliot laughed as Molly pressed closer, sniffing the nape of her neck now. She leaned in close to the other woman. "You smell like stale beer."

Molly laughed and wrinkled her nose. "That's not good."

She gave out a small squeal as Elliot gave her cheek a taste. "Tastes like stale beer, too," Furrowing her brow, she tasted the other cheek. "That one tastes better."

"No fair, I want to taste too." Molly pulled her face from its position in Elliot's nape and turned to face her, noses almost touching. Darting her tongue out, she quickly licked Elliot's lips, first the top one and then the bottom. "Yeah, stale beer." She nodded and gave them another lick, much slower this time. "And pineapple-coconut." Elliot flushed.

The bathroom door swung open and they quickly flew apart, standing at a respectable distance. They stayed that way until the woman had used the restroom, washed her hands and left. They both breathed sighs of relief.

"That was close," Molly mimed wiping sweat from her brow.

"Why?" Elliot twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "What was gonna happen?"

Molly leaned in close again. "You want me to show you?"

Elliot flushed again and before she had time to answer, Molly grabbed her hand and pulled her into the nearest stall, closing and locking the door behind them.

"Moll-" She was cut off as Molly covered her mouth with her own. Soft, warm lips on top of hers, softer even then JDs' with his incessant chapsticking. A strong taste of coconut and pineapple, same as hers. Warm hands on her waist, scorching her skin where her low-scooped black top didn't quite meet her mini-skirt. She was being gently pushed against the stall wall and she didn't mind, didn't mind when she felt a new warmth at her mouth and she moaned as Molly licked her lips, letting their tongues intertwine in her mouth. Elliot shuddered when Molly licked the roof of her mouth and wasn't surprised to find that her own hands were now cradling a silk covered backside.

"Tasty," Molly murmured, nipping at Elliot's lower lip. Squeezing one of Elliot's hips, she moved her lips lower to her jawline before kissing and licking her way down to the swell of her cleavage. She kissed the top of each breast before moving further down to her nipples, which were visibly aroused beneath the thin material of her top. Molly cupped Elliot's right breast and rolled the nipple between two fingers as she placed her mouth over her left breast and began to lightly suck on the nipple through the shirt (but, Molly realized, no bra).

"Frick!" Elliot moaned, letting her head fall back against the metal wall with a small thud. Molly stopped her ministrations for a second to mouth "Shhh..." and wink at her before beginning again. Elliot squirmed against the wall, the tops of her thighs beginning to get uncomfortably damp, especially when Molly lifted her top above her breasts and began to suckle directly on them. She'd slowly circle the nipple with her tongue before gently sucking it into her mouth, gradually applying more and more pressure until Elliot didn't think she could take it any more, before she'd switch to the other.

She gently kneaded each breast and pinched Elliot's nipples, enjoying the small muffled sounds from her as she tried not to make too much noise, which was no mean feat. Molly wasn't going to make it any easier as she slipped one hand under Elliot's skirt, stopping at her panties. Molly slowly stroked Elliot through the sodden cotton, applying gentle but firm pressure. Elliot began panting and squirming, no longer able to control herself. She quickly stripped off her panties and flung them over the stall door causing Molly to giggle.

Molly hiked up Elliot's skirt, causing Elliot to blush and cross her arms over her chest, now embarrassed. It didn't last for long as Molly resumed stroking her, the sensations heightened and much more intense without the panties in the way. Elliot ground herself against Molly's fingers, moaning when they found her highly sensitized clit and they began lightly rubbing, caressing, and teasing it.

"Molly!" Elliot called out her name as Molly thrust one finger inside her. Molly marveled at the sensation of being inside Elliot; warm, wet and silky. She began fervently kissing Elliot once again, partially to avoid any more outcries, as she introduced a second finger. She could feel Elliot clenching against her fingers and Molly knew she was close to orgasming. She thrust faster and faster as Elliot bucked against her, only stopping when she felt Elliot cry out against her mouth and her shudder of release. Molly removed her dripping fingers from Elliot and held her up as her knees buckled, arms clasped around Molly's shoulders, barely able to stand.

"Wow." Elliot groaned into Molly's neck. "JD could never do that."

"Next time we go out drinking," Molly breathily whispered into Elliot's ear. "It's your turn." She smiled as Elliot started turning red and sputtering.


End file.
